Harry Potter and The Final Call
by BooksAndBook
Summary: Harry calls Dudley to take his place, saving his own life. Harry feels he doesn't belong anywhere. Can Ginny help him, and how? Rated T to be safe DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except my wonderful ideas! And I haven't gotten those copyrighted yet...

Harry lay, paralyzed on the ground, held at wand tip by Voldemort. He braced himself for a flash of green light sure to come...  
But it never did.  
Voldemort began to speak.  
" Did you really think that you would get off so easy, Potter?" he spat.  
"I will torture you to death. Hurt you so that, in the end, you will beg for me to kill you.  
"Is there a way out?" Harry peeped  
"There is but one." intoned Voldemort.  
"And what is that?" Harry weakly asked.  
"Call a friend or family member to take your place, die in your stead. You have one final call." Voldemort whispered darkly.

"Hey, Dudley. I'm getting something. Do you want it?" Harry questioned, the old phone no doubt distorting his voice.  
"Yeoah!" Dudley drunkenly slurred.  
Instantly, Harry summoned Dudley.  
Many cries and shrieks rang through the Hogwarts grounds that night, but as the Order had won the war, inspired by Harry's return, nobody was around to hear them, save Voldy and his Death Eaters.

At the Burrow...  
Harry felt incredibly lonely. Sure, the Weasly matriarch might have invited him to stay with them, but she obviously were too busy doting on her remaining children to pay attention to him. He couldn't talk with Hermione or Ron, as Ron had pulled Hermione into the broom shed about 30 minutes earlier. Harry shuddered to think of what he might walk in on. George wasn't an option: he was still too sad over the loss of Fred,  
and Bill  
and Charlie had left the house. Nobody in their right mnd would talk to Percy, and the Weasly parents were far too busy fussing over  
their many children. That left Ginny.

Gathering all the courage he could muster, he rapped twice on Ginny's bedroom door.  
The door swung open.  
"Uh.. Ginny? I was wondering if I could talk with you..."

-  
45 minutes later...  
"... I feel horrible, Ginny. All alone, and even though people are kind to me, I don't really belong anywhere at all." Harry sighed.  
"Harry... take this." Ginny mumbled, shoving a small packet into Harry's hand.  
"If you really need to start over, eat one of these. The effects are different for every  
person, but this really will change your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and all that stuff…

Harry sat on his bed, transfixed by the mysterious packet. It seemed to call to him. As the clock in the hall began to chime, he slowly opened the packet, pulling what looked suspiciously like a gummy bear out, and slowly chewed it.

Out of the blue, the world went black, and Harry's mind tumbled into darkness.

A lifetime of memories passed before his eyes. His fifth birthday, his dad excitedly handing him a broom - his dad? Stargazing with his mother. A happy life, that was just out of his grasp.

Harry woke, immediately realizing that he was not in the Burrow anymore. He groaned, and sat up. As he gazed around the room, it became clear that his visions were true- he now was living a different life.

His heart jumped for joy when he heard a sound that he thought he might never hear in his life- his mother.

"Harry! Breakfast!" she called, the smell of pancakes wafting into his room. "Don't forget, today you're having lunch at the Weasley's!"

_Ginny!_ Harry suddenly remembered the cause of this newfound happiness. How could he subtly probe to see if she, too, still remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Lilly!" Mrs. Weasley greeted the Potter family enthusiastically. "We're so glad you could make it!"

Harry looked around awkwardly, unsure of where to go. On a whim, he scampered off to Ginny's room, looking for answers.

Several minutes later, exhausted after sprinting to her room, a sweating Harry knocked weakly on the door, which swung open to reveal a very flustered Ginny.

"Harry..."she spluttered.

"I knew it!" he muttered under his breath.

"So it happened to you, too? The memory transfer?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"If I had had any idea what would happen, I would never have..." Ginny was cut off by Harry's hand.

"Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. Besides, I am much happier now. If anything, I should be thanking you. I have a family now!"

"Mmff!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry quickly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry about that..." Harry said guiltily. "Let's head downstairs.".

Harry first noticed how different these Weasleys were. Now that they weren't worried by the war, the Burrow was full of life. For once, Percy wasn't wandering around and making everyone miserable. He was actually plotting with the twins! Seeing his surrogate family so happy made him wonder what had happened in Godric's Hollow in this universe. He would make a point of asking Ginny.

Author's Note:

I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I have very little time to write. I might end up stopping. Review if you want this to continue!


End file.
